1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of laboratory apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common in chemical laboratories to use disk filters screwed into syringes to filter liquid samples prior to analysis. Due to the fact that the disk filters are made in two parts with a seam around the outer periphery, sometimes the disk filters break or burst during a filter operation, causing spills or splashes which may harm the operator or the environment. One syringe-filter is used at a time to filter liquid. When several samples must be filtered, an operator must do one at a time.